The present invention relates to lighters and more specifically relates to a disposable lighter of the type that uses a liquid fuel stored under pressure which is burned in a gaseous state after a pressure drop as for instance, when a valve is opened to release the fuel.
Butane lighters have been known for many years. Butane is a prefered fuel because of its boiling point of 1 degree C. By liquefying the butane fuel supply, a lighter can maintain a reservoir of fuel in a liquid state and burn fuel in a gaseous state, thereby increasing the fuel capacity of the lighter.
Prior art attempts to develop inexpensive and practical lighters have proven unsuccessful. In particular, no prior art reference teaches or suggests a clip having a dual purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,646 teaches a gas lighter utilizing a vaporizer-pressure reducer assembly that includes a pressure reducing device situated generally within a vaporizer. The device does not show means for actuating the fuel release valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,478 teaches another fuel release valve having means to limit pressure. The patent shows that liquid gas within a gas tank passes through a wick and further passes between upper end faces of a heat collecting metal tube.
Others have attempted to solve the problem of lighting a gaseous fuel such as by a piezoelectric crystal shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,360. However, piezoelectric starting elements tend to be costly and for that reason are not likely to be used in disposable lighters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,703 shows a reuseable lighter that has a detachable fuel supply element. The device cannot be disposable because of the complexity of the fuel release valve. Moreover, the device is cumbersome to operate because a user must hold the device, rotate the flint and depress the button provided at the top of the device, all at the same time.
Other references such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,589 tend to show that gas permeable elements or wicks are well known and can be used as pressure limiting devices. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,589 does not show a specific structure using the gas permeable element.